Don't
by jacqstoned
Summary: No one has heard from her since she left for college six years ago. Until now. "Sakura, I think I know where Imai-san is," Ruka said, his face bright red. "I think... I think I lost my virginity to her last night." AU, RukaXHotaru, NatsumeXMikan
1. Chapter 1

**Don't**

* * *

A/N: It's been such a long time since I wrote a fanfic! I hope you all enjoy this!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

He hadn't seen her since the day they left high school.

She still hadn't grown her ebony hair out; her violet eyes were as somber as he remembered.

Ruka observed her for a while; this wasn't the first time that he saw someone he thought he knew, and right now he was not up for the embarrassment of suddenly approaching a stranger he mistook for a friend.

She sat alone at the end of the bar, quietly sipping her drink. Once in a while she would reject the men who would come up to her and ask her to dance; however, she gave away her card as though they were fliers, and accepted countless drinks. She looked so tipsy Ruka wondered how she was able to sit up on her stool.

He had not expected to see her in a place like this, especially in such a condition. He wasn't prepared for such a meeting.

Well, given the way that he was now, he wasn't prepared to meet anyone at all.

* * *

"_You're going to propose to Sakura?"_

Ruka had found an engagement ring in Natsume's coat the last time he went over to their apartment.

"_What's so surprising about that?" _Natsume replied in his nonchalant tone.

Ruka shrugged. There _was _nothing surprising about that at all. After all, Mikan and Natsume _had _been together for almost ten years now. After they'd graduated from college, the two had taken the leap and moved in together. Ruka shouldn't be surprised at all that Natsume was proposing.

"_Unless," _Natsume said quietly, _"you're not okay with that?"_

Ruka swallowed. He should be okay with it. He always knew that these two were meant to be together. There was no use fighting it. Mikan had chosen Natsume, after all. And he had never seen Natsume this… peaceful. All Ruka wanted was for the two of them to be happy. All the countless times he had been with them, he saw that they were as happy as two people could ever get. Sure, they had their fights, but in the end… there was no separating these two. Ruka knew that.

"_Natsume…" _he started, mincing his words. _"You should do it. I'm so happy for you two."_

Still… why did he feel as though his heart was ripped from his chest?

* * *

His head was buzzing from the alcohol, and the thumping music was not helping.

"Any more for you, Nogi-san?" the bartender asked. Ruka was a regular at this place—he had taken the habit of haunting it whenever he wanted to get away from his feelings.

_Sakura…_

"Bring me another one of my usual, Takahashi-san,"

He hadn't asked anymore about Natsume's plans. Harboring unrequited feelings for his best friend's girlfriend—and soon-to-be fiancée—was not something he was proud of. At that time, he just hurried to get away.

He knew Natsume would put off his plans until he knew for sure that Ruka was okay with it. He had done the same before asking Mikan out, and before they moved in together. The two had first asked Ruka to be their roommate at their new place—Ruka had an inkling that they didn't want to leave him out, the only single person in their group since Koko and Sumire got together. However, just the thought of seeing them together everyday, in such close quarters… Ruka knew he couldn't possibly face that. He could afford a place of his own, he told them.

(And besides, he's had about enough of hearing them through the dormitory walls back in college. The whole building knew how great Natsume was because of Mikan's screams.)

"I can't think about them anymore," Ruka said out loud, slamming down his drink. He looked around tipsily. Apparently, that girl from earlier was still there. _To hell with it. I need to get over this._

He approached her, careful not to trip on anything in the dimly-lit bar. He stood behind her for a while, trying to maintain his balance and composure.

He cleared his throat.

Her back was to him, so he didn't know if she heard. He moved closer.

"I-Imai-san?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"I-Imai-san?" he had asked tentatively. Given the number of drinks in his system, he might just be mistaking some stranger for a girl who was so unlikely to be there in front of him.

The raven-haired girl turned around on her stool to face him, her thin eyebrows raised, her amethyst eyes serious and slightly unfocused. Up close, there was no mistaking it: this girl was Hotaru Imai.

* * *

"Natsumeeeee!" Mikan called, setting the table. "Breakfast tiiiiime!"

Natsume emerged from their bedroom wearing nothing but boxers and a grumpy expression.

"So… noisy… in the morning…" he grumbled in a hoarse voice, ruffling his still-messy raven hair.

"Good morning!" Mikan rushed to his side and kissed him. "I made breakfast! Look!"

"God, tell me it's cereal. The last time you cooked, you nearly killed us," Natsume mumbled, sitting down at the table.

Mikan pouted.

"B-but… they're cheese omelettes! I made cheese omelettes! I followed the recipe to the letter…!"

"Polka Dots," Natsume said, poking her omelettes with his fork, "They're. Rubbery. And burnt. Please stop cooking, you hag,"

"_Natsumeeeee,_" Mikan wailed, "I don't see why you're complaining, you eat my cooking all the time anyway, why can't you be nice about it—"

"I _was _nice, I said please, didn't I?"

"Yooouuu—"

_Knock knock._

"Oh!" Mikan exclaimed, clasping her hands together and rushing to the door. "Were we expecting Ruka-pyon? Maybe he'll eat my eggs!"

"I'll never let him eat your eggs," Natsume mumbled while taking a bite of the omelette.

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted, opening the door wide. "Ah! What happened to you?"

Ruka stood in the doorway, wearing his clothes from the night before, looking disheveled and faint. He raised a hand in greeting and immediately sank down into their couch.

"Ruka-pyon! What—Are you okay? Natsume!" Mikan called into the kitchen before rushing to sit beside Ruka.

Ruka nodded and motioned for her to keep quiet.

Natsume entered the living room. Taking one look at Ruka, he went back to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Hangover?"

Ruka nodded, taking the glass of water from him and swallowing a pill.

"Thought so,"

Ruka smiled faintly. They've been through this a couple of times before, so Natsume knew the drill.

"Wha—what?" Mikan said, a little too loudly, "Ruka-pyon, why did you drink too much? Could I get you anything else? I made omelettes! Cheese omelettes—"

Ruka groaned.

"Quiet down and stop torturing him, Lacy," Natsume scolded.

"Ho—how did you know—?" Mikan cried indignantly, covering up her skirt with an apron.

"I bought them for you, airhead, why can't you remember stuff—"

"Sakura… " Ruka cleared his throat. The two stopped bickering at once and turned their attention to him.

His throat was dry, his head was pounding, and his body was aching suddenly in the most random of places. Plus, some hazy, questionable, and very uncomfortable memories kept popping up in his head, and he couldn't quite shake them off. But despite his jumbled thoughts and sleep-deprived state, he knew he had something important to tell Mikan.

"I—I have some—news," he managed to blurt out. "I—I…um. I…"

"What? What, Ruka-pyon?" squawked Mikan.

Ruka took a deep breath. "I ran into Imai-san last night."

Mikan's jaw dropped. Even Natsume afforded a look of surprise.

Mikan was speechless for a few moments.

"…Ho-Hotaru?"

Ruka nodded.

"Ho—" Mikan gulped, then gaped again. "Wha—how—where…? Ho—Hotaru—she—"

Natsume reached over and placed a hand over hers to stop her from stammering. Then he addressed Ruka.

"Tell us what happened exactly."

* * *

He still wasn't sure what happened _exactly._

(Well, really, he knew—his hungover brain just couldn't quite get there yet.)

They hadn't seen her for more than six years. The summer after their high school graduation, with all the hustle and bustle of everyone preparing for college, Hotaru kind of disappeared from the scenes. Sure, she had hung out with Mikan and the rest of their group sporadically throughout their summer break, but, of course, being _the _Hotaru Imai, she did not disclose any of her plans to her friends.

It was already a month after the school year started when Mikan received a snail mail from her, explaining that she had to study abroad on a scholarship (and to send back some watermelons). Didn't even leave any email or mobile number. Mikan had wailed and cried and demanded from everyone some sort of clue, but to no avail. Not even the Internet could help them find Hotaru.

But Ruka _had _seen her. He had talked to her. Bought her some drinks—no, wait, _she _gave him some drinks. Then—

Ruka shook his head to clear his thoughts. The night before was like a blurry, badly-edited movie full of cuts and blackouts and weird, disconnected events that had the same buzzing sound in the background.

* * *

"Imai-san!" he exclaimed. "Wow, I never really thought it was you—I—I mean, it's been so long—I can't believe it—"

She cut him off. "Who are you?"

"O—oh. Um," Ruka stammered, taken aback by her frankness. Did he really change that much since high school? "I—I'm, uh… It's Nogi, Ruka Nogi. From high school?"

"Ah," Hotaru blinked at him emotionlessly before turning back to her drink.

"W—wait, Imai-san!" he grabbed the stool beside her and sat himself unsteadily in it. "Did—did you hear what I said?"

"Yes," Hotaru replied uninterestedly, taking another free drink from one of the guys at the opposite end of the bar. "Ruka Nogi from high school. You're that little _bishounen_ who had a hopeless crush on Mikan,"

Ruka blushed at the mention of Mikan's name. "That's… uh. Aren't—aren't you even curious about how they are now? Sakura, Natsume?"

"I know how they are," Hotaru replied matter-of-factly while sipping her complimentary cocktail, "Mikan doesn't really filter out her Facebook profile that much. It's full of selfies and stupid rants,"

Ruka started to laugh but stopped short. "Hey, how come you didn't contact any of us at all? We were really worried about you,"

Hotaru didn't seem to hear. She made a face at her drink and pushed it towards Ruka. "Do you want this?"

Ruka looked at the drink suspiciously. "Um, no thanks, Imai-san, I don't really like their coconut rum here,"

"I know," Hotaru answered with a hint of a familiar evil glint in her eyes. "It tastes awful. Take it,"

"N—no way! There might be drugs in there!"

"I already took a sip, didn't I?" Hotaru pushed the glass closer to him.

"B—but, it's for you, that guy over there gave it to you—!" He pushed the glass back to her.

"Take it, or I'll tell that sparkly group over there that you're looking for a hell of a gang bang,"

Ruka glanced over at the group of gay men lounging on one of the couches. A couple of them winked at him. He just smiled awkwardly and waved them off.

"Fi—fine…" Ruka took a sip of the coconut rum and winced. He could definitely see a little smirk on Hotaru's face. Apparently, blackmailing him was a habit that had not changed in the last six years.

"So." Hotaru turned away and rested her chin on her hands. "Mikan and Natsume, huh?"

Ruka sputtered on his drink. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah. He's gonna propose to her,"

"Hm."

They were both silent for a few moments, each mulling their own thoughts over alcohol. Ruka thought back at how extremely bizarre this day's events were—Natsume planning to propose, him suddenly running into Imai-san, getting free beer from a girl… could this day get any weirder?

_I gotta use the bathroom, _Ruka thought, setting down his now empty glass.

"Ruka," Hotaru broke their silence. "Let's dance."

* * *

Ruka took a deep breath before answering Natsume's question.

"I think I know where Imai-san is,"

Mikan gasped. "You—you do? Ruka-pyon, that's—where is she? Ho—how, how do you know?"

"I think…"

Ruka's face turned bright red.

"I think I lost my virginity to her last night."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm sorry, I made Ruka a 24-year-old virgin, but let's find out why in the next chapter, okay? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"I think I know where Imai-san is,"

Mikan gasped. "You—you do? Ruka-pyon, that's—where is she? Ho—how, how do you know?"

"I think…"

Ruka's face turned bright red.

"I think I lost my virginity to her last night."

His words were met with uncomprehending silence.

Until…

"RUKA-PYON, YOU'RE A TWENTY-FOUR-YEAR-OLD VIRGIN?" Mikan exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"NO!" Ruka, if possible, blushed even more. _Why_ did he have to bring it up that way? "No, I mean, yes, but—but it's not like that, Sakura—I've done plenty of stuff before—"

"So _that's _why we never talk about your sex life," Natsume interrupted him with a smirk.

"NO! No no no, I've gone to third base and everything, you know that—I just haven't hit home run yet before—c'mon, you guys—blowjobs don't count as losing your virginity right—"

"You gave _blowjobs?_" Mikan started laughing hysterically. "Oh Ruka-pyon, I _always_ thought you were bi,"

"I didn't mean that I _gave _them—" Ruka retorted, flustered, as Natsume started to chuckle as well. "C'mon, you guys, I just never really—it's because—"

_It's because every time I get close to anyone, I end up thinking about you, Sakura. And it's not fair. It's not fair for me to get involved with someone when all I can think about is you._

Ruka shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Ca—can we get back to Imai-san, please?"

Mikan's laughter subsided and was almost immediately replaced by excitement. "Oh! Oh, what does this mean, Ruka-pyon? Are you two together now? Are you going on a date? How did it happen? When will the wedding be? Can I be her maid of honor? Ooooh, tell us! Tell us!"

Natsume scoffed from the sidelines. "_Baka. _Earlier you were so surprised that she was alive, and now you're already planning their wedding,"

"Yeah, but…" Mikan looked pleadingly at Natsume and gestured wildly towards Ruka. "_It's Ruka-pyon and Hotaruuu! _How can you not be excited about this?!"

"Because, Polka Dots," Natsuma replied exasperatedly, leaning on the wall for support, "It's been six years. Do you really think that Imai is still the same person you knew in high school? She hasn't even contacted you since she left. How can you be sure you still want to be friends with her now, much less let Ruka go out with her?"

"You're always so suspicious and skeptical, Natsume," Mikan threw her hands up in disbelief. "Of course she hasn't changed—you haven't changed, I haven't changed, even Ruka-pyon hasn't changed much. And even if she did, that doesn't mean I won't want to be friends with her anymore. Our bond is forever, she always said so herself."

"Oh, she's changed alright," mumbled Natsume, "I thought she had really high standards. But she still slept with Ruka,"

"He—hey!" Ruka exclaimed. Natsume just shrugged.

"And Ruka's changed, too, y'know. He's gotten a lot tougher over the years," Natsume glanced at Ruka with a smirk. "Also, he's no longer a virgin,"

Ruka glared at him.

"Natsumeee, stop teasing him already," Mikan swatted at her boyfriend before turning back to Ruka. "So, how _did _it happen?"

Ruka shrugged.

* * *

"Ruka," Hotaru said after a lull in their conversation, "Let's dance,"

His memories were nothing but a jumbled mess from the moment he stood up to follow Hotaru to the dance floor.

He remembered clutching her for support. He remembered saying he really had to pee, and Hotaru telling him telling him no, hold it in until the song's over. He remembered laughing a lot.

Most of all, he vividly remembered _her. _The way her hair bounced to the beat of her movements—the way she swayed her hips to the rhythm of the song—the way her eyes closed and the way her face flushed with the exertion.

And her _dress. _It was black, and low-cut, and _oh so _tightly wrapped around her slender figure—but what mesmerized Ruka the most was… well, her breasts. Boy, had they _grown. _Not too big to alienate him, though, just ample enough so the tops of her ivory white chest were peeking up at him and they bounced while she danced and her cleavage—

"Nogi, up here," Hotaru said.

Ruka blushed and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I—uh…"

Hotaru shrugged. "It's okay, you're a guy,"

"Um," Ruka swallowed. "Do—do you want a drink?"

Hotaru gave him a look that he couldn't quite read. Then she nodded.

Ruka hurried off to the bar. Not that he could handle any more drink in his state—no, he just had to get away from her and her breasts and all the awkwardness and self-consciousness that he suddenly felt.

He turned around with the drinks and almost bumped into Hotaru. "Imai-san! Why're you up here?"

"My feet are killing me," she deadpanned, sitting herself down on a stool.

"Oh," Ruka said, sitting down on the stool beside her. "Well, um, here's your drink,"

She took it, took a sip, and said, "I'm fine now. Let's go back out there,"

"Wow, fast recovery, Imai-san," Ruka followed after gulping down his drink.

Hotaru motioned him to the dance floor. "I thought you had to pee?"

Ruka grinned. "I think I'm gonna finish this song first,"

"Hm," Hotaru said, turning away. Ruka thought she saw a tiny smile on her lips.

Ruka could feel his inhibitions lowering. He took a step closer to Hotaru and grinded against her. To his surprise, she pressed back against him. They danced for a while that way before Hotaru turned around.

"Never pegged you as someone who could dance, Ruka,"

"Never pegged you as someone who can party, Imai-san,"

"Let me tell you a secret," she said, bringing her lips so close to his ear that her hot breath sent tingles all over his body, "I can do more than party,"

* * *

"Oh, oh wait!" Mikan interrupted, looking at her cellphone. "Koko-kun just texted. They wanna meet up for breakfast at Anna's bakery,"

"But—" Ruka said, looking down at his disheveled state.

"Go get changed and let's meet up over there," Natsume said. Mikan had already run off to their bedroom to get changed. "It's better to eat breakfast there than here, anyway," he added in a low tone.

"Natsume! I heard that!" Mikan yelled from the bedroom.

Natsume nodded at Ruka. "Go ahead. You can finish up your story over at the restaurant. Koko and the others need to know that Imai's in town, anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"You!" Koko greeted with a wide smile the second Ruka walked into Anna's café. "You finally had sex!"

"Wha—" Ruka sputtered, blushing as he sat down at their booth. "Who—who told you—wait, what do you mean, 'finally'?"

Koko snickered. "C'mon, _Ruka-pyon_, we know about your whole deal with being so in love with Mikan-chan that you can't get it up for anyone else,"

"Koko!" Sumire smacked her boyfriend's arm. "Stop making fun of Ruka-kun,"

"Aw, but Sumire, it's Ruka!" complained Koko, smilingly gesturing at the still-blushing Ruka, "Oh dear, you still hate it when I make fun of him or Natsume? Oh, Permy, Permy, Permy. Should I just stick this butter knife into my chest?"

Sumire rolled her eyes. "I'll gladly stab you with that butter knife to shut you up,"

"Aww, and I love you, too, honey," cooed Koko. "So, Ruka, who's the lucky girl? We know her, don't we?"

Ruka cringed and hid behind his menu. "Koko! Did Natsume and Mikan tell you? And where _are _they, by the way?"

"No one needs to tell me stuff, Ruka-pyon. I _know. _It's written _all _over your face," Koko took a bite of his blueberry pancakes. "And, nope, those two aren't here yet because they've probably just finished having sex for the sixth time since they woke up,"

"Oh _god, _Koko, will you _please _stop talking about sex at the breakfast table," Sumire scolded, biting into her scone. "It's disgusting,"

Koko snorted into his hot cocoa. "Well, you didn't seem to think it was so disgusting last—"

"WE'RE HEEEEEERE!" Mikan announced gaily from the entrance of the diner. People looked up from their breakfasts. Natsume exasperatedly covered his girlfriend's mouth with his hand and escorted her to the gang's booth.

"God, Mikan, could you be any louder?" greeted Sumire as the two sat down.

"Whaaat?!" squawked Mikan. "I can't help it, Permy! We have really huge news!" she squealed, practically bouncing on her seat.

"Oh! Did Natsume-kun finally pro— pro—" Koko stammered as Natsume shot him a deadly glare. "Pro—_propose_ his idea to our editor-in-chief because he is such a good journalist who followed in his mother's footsteps?"

"Nice save, idiot," muttered Sumire sarcastically.

"You guys!" cried Mikan, oblivious to her boyfriend's death glares and Koko's nervous, twitching smile. "Aren't you going to ask us what the big news is?"

Sumire gasped, intrigued. "Oooh, is it about Iinchou and that secret girlfriend of his?" She leaned forward, her eyes glinting, "_because_, rumor has it that it's someone we know, and I still don't see why Iinchou would keep it a secret, I mean, no one, like, ever thought he'd _ever _bag a girl, and I _know _there _has _to be some scandal behind it—"

"Okay, enough, honey," Koko said, putting an arm around her. "You really need a time out from all that gossiping, jeez,"

"And besides, it's Iinchou!" Mikan said in disbelief. "I can't believe you'd think there's something wrong—"

"He _could _be dating a student—"

"Iinchou? No way, Permy, he's a really nice guy—"

"Wow, you guys are all here," Anna greeted them with a smile. "What can I get you? And what's Mikan-chan and Sumire-chan arguing about?"

"Tobita-kun's secret girlfriend," Koko answered impishly.

"Wha—what girlfriend?" Anna stammered, blushing. "He—he doesn't have a girlfriend,"

"Oooh, you know something, don't you?" Sumire immediately pounced. "C'mon, dish out all the dirty details,"

Anna nervously tucked a stand of her pink hair back into her bun. "I… I don't, really,"

"Permy thinks there's something wrong with Iinchou's 'secret girlfriend' thingy just because he's keeping it a secret," Mikan reported.

"How could there _not_ be anything wrong if it's secret?!"

"_You _kept your relationship with Koko a secret for four months, remember—"

"Oh god, you're so _stupid_, of course I kept it a secret, it's Koko!"

Koko snickered. The rest of the group looked bewilderedly at him.

"This could go on awhile," Natsume muttered. "I'm ordering,"

"Me, too," said Ruka quietly, putting down his menu.

"Hey," Koko grinned mischievously at Ruka, "Speaking of secrets, someone's been awfully quiet since Mikan-chan mentioned her 'huge news'. Could _you _have anything to do with it, Ruu-chan?"

"I…" Ruka blushed and hid behind his menu again. "I'll have black coffee, French press, Umenomiya-san. Thank you,"

"Same," said Natsume, handing back his menu.

"I'll have your special strawberry parfait, Anna-chan!" chirped Mikan without even glancing at the menu.

"Ice cream for breakfast," scoffed Sumire. "Still not counting those calories, huh,"

Mikan stuck her tongue out at her. "I'm okay the way I am. Right, Natsume?"

Natsume shrugged. "A little more fat on your chest wouldn't hurt,"

"Natsume!"

"Here's your coffee, Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun," Anna returned. "Yours will be up in a second, Mikan-chan,"

"Thanks, Anna-chan!" Mikan beamed. "Oh wait! Wait! I have news!"

"If the news is that you have news, we already know," Sumire remarked, sipping her tea. Mikan made a face at her.

"Okay, you ready?" Anna, Koko, and Sumire nodded exasperatedly. "It's about Hotaru!"

Mikan waited expectantly for a reaction. She was met with uncomprehending faces.

"Hotaru!" Mikan repeated. "You remember her, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Anna exchanged a look with Koko and Sumire. "Mikan-chan—"

Sumire sighed. "Mikan, if this is another one of your 'I'll follow her to wherever she is and I bet she's in Disneyland' kind of crap—"

"You can just _ask _us if you want to ride a rollercoaster, y'know," Koko said smilingly.

"I did that _one _time," Mikan wailed. "And this is serious! Really! She's here!"

"Polka," interrupted Natsume, "I think it's better if Ruka told them,"

"Ha!" exclaimed Koko, pointing his pancake-loaded fork at Ruka, "I _knew _you had something to do with this!"

Ruka sighed, defeated. "Imai-san's back in town,"

The three gaped at him, shocked.

"Wow," said Sumire breathlessly, breaking the silence. "So it _is _true,"

("Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" squawked Mikan.)

"Yeah…" said Anna, setting down her empty tray. "How long has it been? Five, six years?"

"Yeah," Koko said with a grim smile, "…we're getting old."

"Ugh, you're so morbid," huffed Sumire. "And how do you know all this? It's impossible that Imai-san would contact you after all these years,"

Natsume smirked evilly. "Ask Ruka how he knows,"

Everyone expectantly turned to Ruka.

Ruka groaned. He contemplated on either bolting for the door or grabbing Anna's empty tray and using it to cover his bright red face, but he was squished into the corner by Natsume and Mikan and Anna's tray was out of reach. He sighed in resignation and sank so low down his seat that he thought he'd fall off.

"I…" Ruka stammered. He couldn't help but notice Koko grinning knowingly at him. "I—I just—bumped into her last night,"

"Bumped, or…" Koko said, clearly enjoying the moment, "_humped_?"

"Ew, Koko!" cried Sumire, "How could you even say that? It's not as if Imai-san would be interested in Ruka-kun!"

"Wow, Permy, for someone who was worshipping him all through elementary school, for you to say that—"

"No, I just meant—Imai-san was on her way to becoming a lesbo—c'mon, didn't she have a thing for Yuri-senpai—"

"_Everyone_ had a thing for Yuri-senpai, Permy—"

"Can we _please _get back to Ruka-pyon humping Imai?" Koko interjected.

Ruka blushed more furiously. "I—I _didn't _hump her, okay—"

"Yeah," said a quiet voice just behind the group's booth, "I did most of the work,"

Everyone slowly turned to the somber, raven-haired girl standing just beside their table, their jaws dropping open in shock.

"Well." Hotaru Imai blinked down at the wide-eyed group expressionlessly. "I'll have some crab cakes then, Umenomiya-chan."


End file.
